User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 17
__NOWYSIWYG__ I'm sorry. i didn't know you had to be an admin to post on the admin form. Again sorry.TheDoubleProxy (talk) 22:43, March 28, 2014 (UTC)TheDoubleProxy If you could I need you on chat. Now. Issues. Mystreve (talk) 23:37, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Will you PLEASE stop deleting my posts, i dont know what you have against me, but im just trying to be noticed Dylan.rothman.566 (talk) 01:47, March 29, 2014 (UTC)Dylan.rothman.566 Exuse me, why did you delete my story? I took all my time to right that! Please return back to me. Yes, why did you delete my story? YukkiRose500 Wait are you kidding me? I can't even write a story on here? Aw man! Alright, I will not write stories on here. But can I have my story back so I can transfer? Please? YukkiRose500 Oh. LOL, my bad. I thought if I post my stories on as a blog, people will know is is mine. But thank you for saving my story, man! :) Hey, can you delete this page http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:YukkiRose500/My_Life_as_a_Ghost_(Chapter_2)? Tanks! Ok....I have my story deleted like alomst 1000 times. Why? YukkiRose500 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Reiko_Kitoyama.png?file=Reiko_Kitoyama.png (Can you delete this please? Thanks) Sorry, I talk too much on you page. XP why did my creepypasta get deleted : / i thought it was pretty cool. Was it copied from something because if it was i could understand. It wasnt too fast. Grammar and spelling was okay i didnt see any red lines or green lines. what is wrong with my pasta man ?00:50, March 30, 2014 (UTC)Runnungshadow (talk) ah...i understand. I must have mislooked the grammar. Sorry i wasted your time :/ i'll try better next timeRunnungshadow (talk) 00:57, March 30, 2014 (UTC) (enter name here) (talk)Look, my story,The Bank, was deleted by you. I took much time to write that. If there were violations to that creepypasta,please let me know.This is my first creepypasta so I'm new to this.Thank you for reading this and hopefully my creepypasta can be online again. Thank you. I shall now find a new place to upload my stories. I find myself un-wanted. I know it sounds lie it's "Pety" and "Complaining" but it's my opinion. I'm greatful Rumia Saw Puppet and The Factory weren't deleted, but at the same time.... I dunno. I think Froslass was deleted because I re-uploaded it, but I thought if I re-used it with a BETTER story, it would be fine. And for a few months, it was fine. Giftedly (talk) 17:15, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you for laying waste to that horrible Binding of Isaac story. You are a gentleman and a scholar, good sir! (I'm actually not used to editing talk pages. Am I doing it right?) Snydrex (talk) 18:00, March 30, 2014 (UTC)SnydrexSnydrex (talk) 18:00, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Kudos to amazing vigilance. Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for getting rid of They're Watching, and that horrid Tekken 3 pasta. I think I'm done for today. Those physically hurt to read. Again, thanks. Snydrex (talk) 18:56, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Your stories Thank you! Like I said, I know it's unusual for someone to request a deletion, but it had to be done, so I appreciate it. Raidra (talk) 19:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Please explain to me why my story (Counting Down) was deleted. If you could please just give me just one good reason that it was taken down, I will leave the subject alone. TheStoryTeller1 (talk) 23:51, March 30, 2014 (UTC)TheStoryTeller1 Spam page. Bowmo_vs_Obma:_Killer PrimeInstinct (talk) 02:01, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Reupload The Haunted Forest --PrimeInstinct (talk) 02:05, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Why my Creepypasta page got deleted what"s the reason? I just wanted to thank you for your hard work on this sight!! Darkheart135 (talk) 18:47, March 31, 2014 (UTC)